The Major problem with Liv
by AspenLynx
Summary: Liv hasn't been feeling herself, but it's just the brains...right? [Chapters are short, so a fun quick read]
1. Chapter 1

"Ravi!" She yelled, rushing down the stairs into the morgue and into his office. He was perusing the office computer. Her small frame began to pace the floor. Ravi could not be bothered to look up from the research he was performing onscreen.

"You know Liv, I expected less drama from our sweet 80 year old lady that loved bingo and Parcheesi. You have called here no less than 15 times, but I didn't answer because I was busy with the cop murder. You know Clive has been on my ass about that. I have been…" His voice trailed as he looked up to meet her bewildered eyes as he noticed her pacing. This did not seem to be about the corpse. Standing from his chair, he walked around the desk and loomed near her. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, exactly" She started and quickly sat down on his couch. He followed.

"Well there must be something. You tore in here like solved the murder." He paused and watched her. "Wait, did you have another vision? Was it her grandson?"

"No! Ravi stop." He placed his index finger in front of his lips and bobbed his head.

"Look! A piece of my hair turned brown. Like my original hair color" She grasped at Ravi's hand and placed it in her hair. He followed through reluctantly. Inspecting the clump of hair in question, he leaned back to gaze at her. "Strange. You don't look different otherwise. Still pasty and very much dead." He smirked. "By the way, If you're going to dye your hair in the future, I suggest you buy the whole bottle." Liv shoved his chest and fled the office to the morgue main room, jumping up onto one of the empty tables.

"Check my vitals. Something is different, I can feel it."

Ravi emerged from the office with the blood pressure cuff shaking his head. "Liv, nothing has changed. Unless you've invented an antidote I am not aware of, we've come up empty with our rat trials." He fastened the blood pressure cuff around her arm and began to attempt a reading. As usual, there was no heartbeat to be found. "What else is different?" With his stethoscope in his ears, he instructed her to lay down and placed it over her chest.

She wriggled to get comfortable on the hard steel table. "I began craving specific brains. Like, teenage brains. I had never had that before. I was a one size fits all kind of zombie, obviously"

Ravi continued to move the stethoscope around her chest in an attempt to hear something. As he moved the bell down the middle of her chest, it took him by surprise to hear a faint tick. Liv watched him as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?" She questioned and surveyed his face for an answer.

"Hold on" He held his finger up to silence her and moved the stethoscope bell to find the source of the noise. She lifted her head to watch him as he dropped the bell to her abdomen.

"You're not going to hear the brain talk Ravi" She tittered. "I ate the rest of her a couple of hours ago."

He gestured again in an attempt to silence her and continued to listen, this time his face as serious as she had ever seen it. She propped herself up on her elbows and pushed the stethoscope away. "Ravi, you're freaking me out?"

"Liv…" He back away from her slowly, his face looking in disbelief and found a seat on a nearby stool. Pulling the stethoscope from his ears, he strangulated it between his hands as he continued to speak. "I heard a heartbeat."

Liv began to rise from the table and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Ravi, don't mess with me."

"I'm not" He rubbed his beard, scoffing to himself. "Liv, I think you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are!" Clive said, calling from the hallway. He made his way down the stairs and toward Ravi and Liv. He noted the confusion on their faces but didn't ask. "Liv, want to ride with me down to Shorebrook Nursing home? We need to talk to Ned, that creepy orderly again. Something isn't right, and the report his last place of employment sent me has me pretty suspicious." He narrowed his eyes at Liv who clearly wasn't paying attention, staring off into the distance. Ravi poked her and nodded to divert her attention back to Clive.

"Are you having a…vision?" Ravi asked, attempting to save her some explanation. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, still shaken from the earlier interaction but did not answer. Ravi continued to stall for her. "What did you find out about this Ned?"

Clive's eyes followed Liv's disassociation with the conversation while he explained to Ravi. "Ned used to work for another nursing home in rural Kansas. He left suddenly after a rash of deaths from the residents, all suspiciously on their birthdays and using Potassium Chloride in their IV lines. They never had enough evidence to charge him, but our vic, Mrs. Wilkinson and her roommate may help us with that. Her roommate saw Ned injecting Mrs. Wilkinson with something. Considering he's an orderly, he had no business giving her anything. A psychologist has cleared her roommate of any memory problems so she can stand as a witness."

Ravi moved quickly toward his office, leaving Clive and the dazed Liv. Within a few minutes, he emerged holding a piece of printed paper. "The tox results came in just this morning and I hadn't gotten a chance to look." His eyes jogged through the text on the page and he exclaimed, hitting the page with the back of his hand in triumph. "Aha! High levels of Potassium Chloride found in her blood."

Clive clasped his hands together and smiled. "Let's go get this guy. Liv, you coming?"

Liv finally snapped out of her daze. "Uh, yea. I need a distraction right now."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Ravi cautioned. Liv nodded and exited the morgue with Clive in tow. As they left, Ravi burst into the room he had hidden the experimental rats and began to check each cage. No change in any of them. He sighed in disappointment, hanging his head as he leaned against the table they were perched on. He had no idea where to begin without the right formulation of utopium, and now Liv had thrown a new wrench into it. It wasn't possible, she was dead. But unmistakably, there was a heartbeat and it was not hers. Pacing the floor, he bit on the nail of his thumb trying to think of any explanation he could for Liv's new condition. "Zombies can't get pregnant." He muttered to himself. "Zombies can't get pregnant." As he spoke again, he shook his head and directed his speech at Rat B, who was scurrying around his cage. "Wait a bloody minute, who's the hell is the father?"

"Who's pregnant?" A voice behind him queried, Ravi's brow raised in surprise as he turned to meet the voice. It was Major. He shifted uncomfortably where he stood, his eyes diverting to the ground. "Is Liv around? I wanted to talk to her…" Ravi's eyes lit as he began to understand. Liv had a Major problem, bigger than ever before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you arrest me?" The gruff man asked, leaning his handcuffed hands forward as he slumped in the chair. His hair was disheveled and he was sporting a forgotten beard that was patchy in most areas. He definitely did not appear trustworthy, and why someone would hire him for their facility was beyond understanding. "You got no evidence I did nothing."

Clive stood, leaning on the table with a sly smile on his face. "That's where you're wrong Ned." Picking up the thick file, he opened it in front of Ned, displaying photos of other elderly victims from his past. You could almost see the recognition in his eyes. "Know any of them?" He questioned forcefully and flicked his tongue against his lip. "You murdered all of those people, and got away with it in Kansas."

Ned laughed silently and leaned back in his chair, cradling his handcuffed hands in his lap. "I told you, you ain't got no evidence. Just like they didn't." His defiance and confidence rattled the already stressed Clive. He slammed his fist on the flimsy table with a resounding thwack.

"Don't play with me, Ned." Clive pointed his index at Ned. "We have a witness, we have a body and we have a lot of other circumstantial evidence. We're going to get you this time." Standing up straight, he sauntered over to Liv who was leaning against the wall. His glance at her begged for some backup.

"You got no witness. They're just old people. They never remember nothing"

Liv felt herself being vacuumed into another realm, blinking through the eyes of another. A vision. It began with Ned speaking. _Shut up lady and go to bed._ Ned was forcefully holding down Mrs. Wilkinson as he attempted to inject her with the syringe. She was screaming, asking him to have mercy on her while her roommate watched helplessly. As he finished and the screaming has subsided, he placed the syringe in a sharps container that was locked on wall and walked out. Gasping as she returned from the vision, she waited a few moments to catch her breath before walking forward to confront Ned. Clive stood back, sure she had seen something of value.

"We don't just have a witness Ned. We have the syringe and YOUR fingerprints." She crossed her arms and grinned at Ned whose eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Clive cracked a smile and walked forward, scooping up the file and its contents that had been strewn before him. "You should know Ned, they don't empty the sharps containers for weeks. You just left the evidence there for us to find."

"Old people should die when they're supposed to. It was her 80th birthday anyway. She had outlived her use." Ned glared at the pair and leaned toward the table once again. "I want a lawyer."

Clive turned to walk toward the door and turned the handle, pulling it open. "See this? This is freedom, something you won't have for a very long time." He motioned toward the hallway. "C'mon Liv."

She began to follow and stopped quickly, inhaling sharply as another vision clouded her vision. This time it was unclear who she was seeing. It was darkness, and she could hear muffled familiar voices but she could not discern the message. Just as quickly as the vision set in, it dissipated leaving her once again scrambling to catch her breath. Clive looked back expecting some sort of revelation about the case but her eyes fell to floor and she rushed past him.

"I am not feeling so hot, I gotta go." She called as her gait quickened exiting the room.

"Liv, wait!" He called as he closed the interrogation room door behind her. "The syringe?"

"Call the hospital. The sharps container has the syringe. You just need to retrieve it, the evidence will be there." She called back over her shoulder as she hastily escaped the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and support. I will update as often as I possibly can! This chapter is rather short, but the next is more important.**

"Major, hello!" Ravi said, smiling in an attempt to hide the nervous energy. Major returned the smile briefly but stuffed his hands in his pockets, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips in expectation of an answer.

"Liv…?" He asked again in hopes of jogging Ravi's memory. Ravi nodded in recognition and look at the ceiling searching for an excuse. Major diverted his eyes toward the ceiling in the direction of Ravi's. "Is the in the ceiling?" He continued. Ravi laughed and moved out of the closet holding the mice, closing the door behind him.

Ravi paced around the morgue, stopping near a freezer space and positioned his hand around the handle. "You know it's not a good time, Major." He yanked on the handle and the heavy door began to pull back, the metal slab with a white body bag emerging. Major narrowed his eyes, his hands still embedded into his pockets.

Ravi began to move from behind the open refrigerated slab and pushed forward a portable gurney. "I'd imagine she's with Clive." He answered matter of fact.

"Liv!" Another voice entered the room as Clive stuttered down the steps. He stopped to look around momentarily before muttering to himself. "Where the hell did she go?"

Ravi closed his eyes, scrunching his face as if in pain. Major, interested in the development, crossed his arms. Giving up on the ruse, Ravi's shoulders slumped forward as he felt Clive and Major's stares.

After a tick, he threw his gloved hands into the air in surrender. "Okay, okay! I have no bloody idea where Liv is!" The two continued to watch him. "I'm not her babysitter you know."

Clive started. "She's been acting strange all day. She left after questioning and I haven't seen her since."

Ravi clasped his hands together, still standing over the cold body. "I understand that, I do." He said while sighing throughout the sentence. "But I have a lot of work to do, and her absence is causing a bit of a backup."

Clive held out his hand in appreciation of his work. "Yeah, I understand. I'll catch back up with you soon on the Officer Perez case."

Major unfolded his arms and hung his head at thought of leaving without talking to her. "Well if you see her. Tell her I'm sorry. I did what I thought I had to do, and I never meant to hurt her." Both turned to leave but were stopped in their place by a figure in the doorway.

It was Liv.


	5. Chapter 5

Talk about an ambush. All of the people she didn't want to see in one place.

As she strode down the stairs to the main floor she was forced to confront them. Seeing Clive wasn't such a big deal, but the sight of Major made the strange sensations in her belly that much worse, as well as the anger she was harboring. It didn't help that she was starving, which was the only reason she had retreated to the morgue in the first place. Ravi's eyes widened as she entered, eager himself to discuss her possible condition. She walked past them all, hurrying to the kitchenette and searching the fridge for her brain-riddled lunch. Ravi pushed the body back into the wall fridge and closed the open door, quickly following behind her, gesturing to the two men to hold their positions while he tailed Liv. They were left in the quiet morgue space eyeing at each other awkwardly, their dislike of each other evident in the silence.

Ravi pushed the fridge door closed forcefully as Liv stood to face him, a container of police officer brains and noodles in her hand. She was reaching for a fork and the hot sauce when Ravi seized it from her hands, holding it hostage. "What the hell Liv. Where have you been?"

She grumbled, reaching for the container childishly. "Ravi…"

He pulled the container closer to him, farther from her reach. "No, damnit. Those two are out there, and the last thing you need is them walking in on your feast of Cop-Suey." His face softened as he continued. "Besides, I'm worried about you." His eyes trailed her body. "I really need to examine you again. To figure out what the hell is happening to you."

She agreed, flitting her tongue between the teeth of the fork, her eyes focused on the container. "I'm starving Ravi. I'm craving middle aged man, and you've got my meal." She pointed the fork at him. "Give it up."

He relented and handed the container back to her. She opened it and began to snack ravenously, moaning in delight as she chewed her first bites. Ravi remembered Clive and Major and stepped back out into the morgue.

"Liv will get back to you both later. And I'll pass on the message." He began to gently push the two men toward the door. "We need to get back to work."

They were surprised by the gesture but left without argument. Ravi returned to the kitchenette, finding the empty container on the table but Liv was nowhere to be found. Rolling his eyes, he called out to her. "Liv?"

"In here." She called. He followed her voice to the closet that held the rats where she was lovingly admiring 'rat b'. "Major and I had sex about two weeks ago. It was an accident, one we promised we couldn't make because of the risks. We didn't tell you or Peyton because we thought we were in the clear. We were happy when we realized Major didn't go all zombie, but then…" She paused, her voice solemn. "Then I found out what Major has been doing. His real job at Max Rager. I haven't been able to look at him since."

She turned to face Ravi. "Now this." Her eyes fell to her stomach. "How is this even possible?"

Ravi shrugged, her story bringing up burning questions that he was afraid to ask. "I don't know. I haven't had time to think of a theory." He walked forward toward her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Their eyes met for a moment. Liv noticed a glint in Ravi's eyes she never had before but she brushed it off. "Mind if I examine you again, and take a few samples? I managed to acquire a small ultrasound machine while you were out. God help me if they question why a morgue needed to borrow one."

Liv offered a wry smile and nodded. "Thanks, Ravi."

They exited the closet to the morgue and Liv hopped onto a clean metal table, laying down. Ravi pulled on a fresh pair of gloves and moved toward her, pulling the ultrasound machine toward the table. Her pale hands pulled up her purple top, exposing her flat belly. The pale skin matched her hands in all but one place, surrounding her navel. It was normal flesh colored

"That's strange." Ravi mentioned while lubing up the ultrasound wand. "Your stomach changing, and it wasn't like that earlier." Liv narrowed her eyes at the news.

"Kind of like my hair is changing. Do you think it's related?"

"Must be. Some sort of zombie baby perk?" He pressed the button the ultrasound and pushed the probe into her stomach, watching the screen for any sort of flicker. Liv craned her neck to take in the view. Ravi continued to move the probe in an attempt to find something, anything.

"It must have been a mistake, Ravi. This isn't even possible."

Ravi began to nod, not seeing anything on screen. "I don't understand what I heard though. I distinctly heard a heartbe—"

Before Ravi could finish his sentence, sounds of rhythmic whooshing filled the air.

"Oh my god." They exclaimed in unison as they met heads to watch the screen. In the center of a black void, was a small flicker.

"You're definitely pregnant." Ravi whispered, checking for Liv's reaction as he delivered the verdict.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit!" She shouted, pacing the room. By now, the shock had worn off and panic had set in. Ravi watched her curiously from his desk chair as she continued to pace.

"Liv, it's been an hour. Can we talk about this now?"

She ignored his comments and continued to march about.

"Fine then, you don't get to hear my theory."

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Talk, now."

Ravi smirked and began. "Well, Major was a zombie, right? Up until you treated him with the only remaining dose of the cure we had" He emphasized his annoyance at the loss of such a vital piece research but continued. "He is no longer a zombie, but the cure changed his DNA. When it mingled with yours…" He trailed, his face recoiling in disgust.

Liv folded her arms. "That makes sense, but it was only two weeks ago!" She pointed to her changing hair and pulled up her shirt to reveal the widening skin colored patch among the pale. "This seems to be growing rather fast. And these cravings, ugh, these cravings!"

Ravi was twirling in his desk chair when her words sunk in. "Fast." He spoke before rushing into his office and typing with haste on the computer. "Oh dear."

He reemerged stroking his thick beard, his lips downturned in worry. "According to the rate of speed you are changing, and the age of the fetus on the ultrasound, as well as the zombie factor, I'd have to say you may be in bigger trouble than we expected."

"What do you mean?"

"You may be delivering the child of the apocalypse by months end."

Ravi pointed at his own head and tapped. "Don't believe me? Might want to check your hair."

She rushed into the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. It was now brown in more places than blonde.

"I look like Crewella Deville!" She exclaimed. A twinge inside her caused her to buckle over the sink. "Oh." She exhaled and held her hand to her belly. "That is so weird."

Ravi appeared behind her. "As I said, little Chucky there is growing rather quickly."

Liv held her palm to her forehead, rubbing it briskly. "I have a Major, major problem."


End file.
